vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
RWTH Aachen
Die Rheinisch-Westfälische Technische Hochschule Aachen (kurz: RWTH Aachen; international: RWTH Aachen University) gehört mit über 30.000 Studierenden zu den drei größten Universitäten für technische Studiengänge in Deutschland. Die Technische Hochschule in Aachen in Nordrhein-Westfalen zählt mit ihrem Zukunftskonzept RWTH 2020: „Meeting Global Challenges” zu den neun bundesdeutschen Universitäten, die im Rahmen der Exzellenzinitiative 2007 in die dritte Förderlinie Zukunftskonzepte zum projektbezogenen Ausbau der universitären Spitzenforschung aufgenommen wurden. Die Universität ist Mitglied im Universitätsverbund TU9, in der IDEA League, im TIME- und UNITECH-Netzwerk sowie im Euregio-Hochschulverbund ALMA. Geschichte miniatur|Das [[Hauptgebäude der RWTH Aachen]] Die RWTH Aachen wurde im Jahr 1870 als „Königlich Rheinisch-Westphälische Polytechnische Schule zu Aachen“ eröffnet, nachdem die ursprünglich geplante Ansiedlung der preußischen Hochschule in der Stadt Köln fehlgeschlagen war. Dazu erhielt die Hochschule neben einer staatlichen Prämie im Jahre 1870 einen Garantiefond in Höhe von 1,3 Millionen Mark sowie einen Baukostenzuschuss von einer weiteren Million Mark, dazu jährlich 10.000 Taler als zweckgebundene Zuschüsse über den Aachener Verein zur Beförderung der Arbeitsamkeit. Diese Gelder stammten ursprünglich aus dem hälftigen Gewinn der damaligen Aachener und Münchener Feuerversicherungsgesellschaft, der späteren AachenMünchener und heutigen Generali Deutschland, der im Sinne von David Hansemann über diesen Trägerverein für schulische und soziale Zwecke eingesetzt werden sollte. Im Hauptgebäude am Templergraben unterrichteten anfangs etwa 32 Dozenten rund 223 Studenten. Im Jahr 1880 wurde aus der Polytechnischen Schule mit einem Direktor an der Spitze eine „Technische Hochschule“ mit einer Rektoratsverfassung. 1899 erhielten die preußischen Technischen Hochschulen im Rahmen der Jahrhundertfeier der Berliner Technischen Hochschule durch Kaiser Wilhelm II. das bis dahin allein den Universitäten zustehende Promotionsrecht zur Verleihung eines eigenständigen Doktorgrades der Ingenieurwissenschaften, Abk.: „Dr.-Ing.“. Die Verleihung des Promotionsrechtes an die Technischen Hochschulen stellte einen wesentlichen Schritt der Emanzipation der Technischen Hochschulen gegenüber den traditionellen Universitäten dar. Der Erste Weltkrieg bedeutete einen ernsten Rückschlag, aber zwischen 1925 und 1932 gab es einen Abschnitt des Wohlstandes und des Wachstums. Alte Studierendenzahlen wurden wieder erreicht und neue Gebäude errichtet. Während der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus (1933–1945) wurde die RWTH – wie andere Hochschulen auch – politisch gleichgeschaltet: Die Freiheit der Lehre und der Forschung wurde eingeschränkt, führenden Dozenten wurde die Lehrerlaubnis entzogen und viele Studenten mussten die RWTH verlassen. Wegen der Grenznähe zu den Niederlanden und Belgien war die Hochschule während des Zweiten Weltkriegs ein Jahr lang geschlossen. Unmittelbar nach dem Krieg führte die RWTH ihren Lehrbetrieb weiter. Neue nichttechnische Fakultäten entstanden 1965 für Philosophie und 1966 für Medizin. So entstand aus der einst rein technischen Hochschule eine Universität. 1980 wurde die 1946 als Pädagogische Akademie gegründete Pädagogische Hochschule Aachen eingegliedert. Während sich andere bundesdeutsche Technische Hochschulen (TH) in Technische Universitäten (TU) umbenannten, hat die Rheinisch-Westfälische Technische Hochschule Aachen in bewusster Tradition ihrer Wurzeln aus der polytechnischen Bewegung die Bezeichnung als Technische Hochschule beibehalten. Siehe auch: Hochschularchiv der RWTH Aachen Reputation Die RWTH Aachen ist international angesehen und genießt einen ausgezeichneten Ruf in der deutschen Industrie. Sie bezieht die höchste Drittmittelförderung unter allen deutschen Universitäten und erreicht in nationalen Rankings regelmäßig einen der vorderen Plätze in den Ingenieurwissenschaften. Innerhalb der Naturwissenschaften belegt die Aachener Chemie regelmäßig vorderste Plätze, auch im internationalen Vergleich. Beim Hochschul-Ranking 2009 des Magazins Wirtschaftswoche haben die Personalchefs der 500 größten deutschen Unternehmen die RWTH Aachen in den fünf Kategorien Elektrotechnik, Informatik, Maschinenbau, Naturwissenschaften und Wirtschaftsingenieurwesen auf den ersten Platz gewählt.http://www.wiwo.de/karriere/karriere-cum-laude-395037/ Am 19. Oktober 2007 ist die RWTH Aachen im Rahmen der Exzellenzinitiative in der dritten Förderlinie Zukunftskonzepte zum projektbezogenen Ausbau der universitären Spitzenforschung für ihr Zukunftskonzept RWTH 2020: Meeting Global Challenges (zu deutsch etwa Globale Herausforderungen in Angriff nehmen) ausgezeichnet worden. Sie ist damit eine von neun deutschen Spitzenuniversitäten, die umgangssprachlich in der Öffentlichkeit und den Medien auch häufig als Eliteuniversität bezeichnet werden. In der zweiten Förderlinie wurden 2006 und 2007 zudem drei Exzellenzcluster und in der ersten Förderlinie eine Graduiertenschule bewilligt. Status, Zahlen und Fakten Die Rheinisch-Westfälische Technische Hochschule Aachen ist eine staatliche Universität des Landes Nordrhein-Westfalen. Sie setzt sich aus 260 Lehrstühlen und Instituten sowie aus 170 Lehr- und Forschungsgebieten zusammen. Die Hochschule ist Arbeitgeber für circa 7.000 Beschäftigte: 450 Professoren, 2.300 Wissenschaftliche und 1.900 Nichtwissenschaftliche Mitarbeiter, 700 Auszubildende und Praktikanten sowie über 2.000 Drittmittelbedienstete.http://www.rwth-aachen.de/global/show_document.asp?id=aaaaaaaaaabqzxs Zahlenspiegel der RWTH Aachen 2008, S. 75 Die RWTH Aachen ist der größte Arbeitgeber in der Region Aachen. Zum Wintersemester 2008/2009 waren über 30.000 Studenten in 101 Studiengängen eingeschrieben.http://www.rwth-aachen.de/global/show_document.asp?id=aaaaaaaaaabqzxs Zahlenspiegel der RWTH Aachen 2008, S. 29 Die RWTH Aachen ist damit neben der TU Berlin (etwa 30.000 Studenten) und der TU Dresden (etwa 33.000 Studenten) eine der drei größten Universitäten für technische Studiengänge in Deutschland. Über 5.600 Erstsemester beginnen jährlich ihr Studium an der RWTH, ca. 3.500 Studierende schließen ihr Studium ab, 600 erhalten ihren Doktorgrad. 76 % der Studierenden kommen aus Nordrhein-Westfalen, 12 % aus dem übrigen Bundesgebiet, 12 % aus dem Ausland, vor allem aus der Volksrepublik China, der Türkei, Luxemburg, Belgien, Bulgarien, Iran, Kamerun und Russland.RWTH International – Internationalisierungsreport 2008, Hrsg.: RWTH Aachen, Dezernat für Internationale Hochschulbeziehungen, Oktober 2008 Der größte Teil der Studierendenschaft ist in den ingenieurwissenschaftlichen (49 %) und mathematisch-naturwissenschaftlichen (25 %) Fächern eingeschrieben. Dahinter rangieren die Geistes-, Gesellschafts- und Wirtschaftswissenschaften mit 17 % und die Medizin mit 9 % (Stand: 2008)http://www.rwth-aachen.de/global/show_document.asp?id=aaaaaaaaaabqzxs Zahlenspiegel der RWTH Aachen 2008, S. 30. Der Jahresetat der Universität (ohne Medizin) liegt 2008 bei 464,0 Mio. Euro. Rund 170 Mio. Eurohttp://www.rwth-aachen.de/global/show_document.asp?id=aaaaaaaaaabqzxs Zahlenspiegel der RWTH Aachen 2008, S. 79f davon sind sogenannte Drittmittel, d.h. Zuwendungen für Forschungsprojekte von öffentlichen und industriellen Auftraggebern. Die Medizinische Fakultät (FB 10) erhält vom Ministerium für Innovation, Wissenschaft, Forschung und Technologie unmittelbar eine „Landeszuführung für Forschung und Lehre“ in Höhe von 88.239.400 Euro und wirbt des Weiteren Drittmittel i.H.v. 23,33 Mio. Euro ein.Rektoratsbericht 2006/07 Die RWTH Aachen erhält als Hochschule damit die höchste Drittmittel-Förderung in Deutschland; nach Angaben des Statistischen Bundesamtes wirbt die RWTH Aachen pro Professur 398.400 Euro (2004) ein. Seit 1984 haben Existenzgründer aus dem Hochschulbereich über 500 zumeist technologieorientierte Unternehmen innerhalb und außerhalb der zwischenzeitlich entstandenen Gründer- und Servicezentren der Region realisieren können.Studiengang Technik-Kommunikation: Die RWTH Aachen Bis heute wurden so mehr als 4.000 Arbeitsplätze in zukunftsträchtigen Bereichen direkt geschaffen, zu denen nochmals 4.000 indirekt geschaffene Arbeitsplätze in den Zulieferbetrieben hinzuzurechnen sind. Dieser Trend wird durch ein im Jahre 2000 eingerichtetes Gründerkolleg unterstützt. Im Rahmen der bereits bestehenden Kooperationsabkommen mit der Industrie- und Handelskammer Aachen sowie der Handwerkskammer Aachen wurde in diesem Zusammenhang die GründerRegion Aachen geprägt, die junge Hochschulabsolventen durch vielfältige Maßnahmen bei ihrer Firmengründung unterstützt. Darüber hinaus siedeln sich in Aachen aufgrund der Nähe zur Hochschule eine Reihe ausländischer Unternehmen an: Ericsson, Ford, United Technologies und Microsoft richteten in Aachen Forschungslaboratorien ein. Neben dieser regionalen Einbindung baut die Hochschule ihre internationalen Kontakte in Wissenschaft und Wirtschaft aus. Insgesamt 70 Partnerschaften sind vertraglich fixiert. Im Rahmen von EU-Projekten sind jährlich rund 100 Institute aus allen Fachbereichen eingebunden. Studienprogramme und Akkreditierungsabkommen mit anderen Universitäten erlauben den Studierenden der RWTH, Teile ihrer Ausbildung im Ausland zu absolvieren. Die RWTH bietet 14 englischsprachige Masterstudiengänge an. Campus miniatur|Das [[Auditorium Maximum|Audimax der RWTH Aachen]] Die RWTH ist keine Campus-Universität. Stattdessen sind ihre Gebäude auf drei Kerngebiete verteilt: Nordwestlich der Innenstadt, auf der Hörn und in Melaten. Die Studentenwohnheime sind auf alle drei Bereiche verteilt. Zentralbereich Der überwiegende Teil der RWTH befindet sich in einem zusammenhängenden Bereich im nordwestlichen Teil der Innenstadt zwischen Stadtzentrum und Westbahnhof. Dieser Campus Mitte umfasst am Templergraben das historische Hauptgebäude und das Servicezentrum SuperC mit Studierendensekretariat und zentralem Prüfungsamt, die Hauptmensa und die Mehrzahl der Hörsäle, darunter Audimax und Kármán-Auditorium. Auch ein Großteil der Verwaltung und die meisten Dekanate der einzelnen Fakultäten, zum Beispiel Maschinenwesen, Elektrotechnik und Wirtschaftswissenschaften, befinden sich im Zentralbereich. Außerdem haben mehrere Dutzend Lehrstühle bzw. Institute ihren Sitz im Zentralbereich der Universität: Technische Verbrennung, Mathematik, Wirtschaftswissenschaften, Sprach- und Kommunikationswissenschaft, Erziehungswissenschaft, Germanistik, Chemie, Anglistik, Romanistik, Philosophie, Geographie, Wirtschaftsgeographie, Architektur, Wirtschafts- und Sozialgeschichte, Soziologie, Kunstgeschichte, Baugeschichte, Kunststofftechnik, Luft- und Raumfahrttechnik, Hüttenkunde, Bergbau, Rohstoffwesen und Materialkunde sowie teilweise Elektrotechnik und Metallurgie. Hörn, Melaten, Burtscheid Der zweite Bereich ist der Campus West zwischen Westbahnhof und Hörn mit Informatik, Geschichte, Politikwissenschaft, Biologie (teilweise), Elektrotechnik (teilweise), Wirtschaftswissenschaften (teilweise), Metallurgie (teilweise) und Bauingenieurwesen. Dieser Teil des Campus wird durch den zweiten Abschnitt des Campus-Projektes bis ca. 2020 stark erweitert, indem weite Teile der Gleisanlagen zurückgebaut und für neue Forschungscluster genutzt werden. Schließlich befinden sich am Campus Melaten die Chemie (teilweise), die Physik, die Elektrotechnik (teilweise), die Biologie (teilweise) und zahlreiche Institute wie z.B. das Institut für Kraftfahrwesen und das Institut für Textiltechnik der RWTH - Aachen in Melaten. In direkter Nachbarschaft liegt das Universitätsklinikum mit der medizinischen Fakultät und die modernste Mensa der RWTH, die Mensa Vita. Im Nordteil entsteht bei Seffent ab Ende 2010 der erster Teil des Campus-Projektes, der später an den zweiten Abschnitt angrenzen soll. Das Institut für Psychologie ist zusammen mit dem Institut für Stromrichtertechnik und elektrische Antriebe (ISEA) und dem Institut für Kristallographie (XTAL), sowie dem Institut für technische Akustik (ITA) im südlichen Stadtteil Burtscheid angesiedelt. Einige Büros befinden sich außerdem direkt am Stadttheater neben der Außenstelle der Hochschule für Musik und Tanz Köln. Stadtexterne Einrichtungen Die RWTH hat externe Einrichtungen außerhalb des Aachener Stadtgebiets im Forschungszentrum Jülich, im Haus der Technik in Essen und besitzt zusammen mit der Universität Stuttgart ein Haus im Kleinwalsertal in den Allgäuer Alpen. Außerdem gehört der RWTH das Wassersportgelände Wildenhof in der Eifel. Planung Wissenschaftscampus In einer Pressemitteilung gab die RWTH Aachen im August 2007 bekannt, einen Wissenschaftscampus zu planen. Auf 270.000 Quadratmetern soll in Aachen-Seffent/Melaten ein Zentrum für Forschungsinstitute sowie Industrieunternehmen erbaut werden. Am 18. Februar 2010 wurde der erste Spatenstich von Ministerpräsident Jürgen Rüttgers und dem Rektor der RWTH, Ernst Schmachtenberg, sowie weiteren Vertretern von Land und Bund gesetzt.http://www.rwth-aachen.de/go/id/baoq/ Bildmaterial Spatenstich Bis ca. 2015 beträgt das Investitionsvolumen 750 Millionen Euro.Neue Qualität für den Wissenschaftsstandort Aachen Um diese Zwecke voranzutreiben, wurde die RWTH Aachen Campus GmbH gegründet. An dieser Gesellschaft ist die RWTH Aachen mit 95% und die Stadt Aachen mit 5% beteiligt. Aufgabe der Gesellschaft ist es, den Bau und später auch die Verwaltung und Vermarktung des Campus zu überwachen und zu gestalten. Organisation thumb|right|Rogowski-Institut Fachbereiche und Fakultäten Die RWTH gliedert sich in neun Fakultäten mit untergliederten Fachgruppen: # Mathematik, Informatik und Naturwissenschaften #* Fachgruppe Mathematik #* Fachgruppe Informatik #* Fachgruppe Physik #* Fachgruppe Chemie #* Fachgruppe Biologie # Architektur # Bauingenieurwesen # Maschinenwesen # Georessourcen und Materialtechnik #* Fachgruppe für Rohstoffe und Entsorgungstechnik #* Fachgruppe für Metallurgie und Werkstofftechnik #* Fachgruppe für Geowissenschaften und Geographie # Elektrotechnik und Informationstechnik # Philosophische Fakultät # Wirtschaftswissenschaften # – # Medizin Die Fakultät 9 (Pädagogik) hat ihren Betrieb 1989 eingestellt, die Verantwortung für das Lehramt wurde überwiegend von der Philosophischen Fakultät übernommen. Die RWTH hat Kooperationen mit zwölf rechtlich selbständigen An-Instituten und vier Instituten der Fraunhofer-Gesellschaft. Einige Professoren sind Institutsleiter und Forscher im Forschungszentrum Jülich. Einige Institute arbeiten eng mit dem Deutschen Zentrum für Luft- und Raumfahrt (DLR) in Köln zusammen. Am Germanistischen Institut ist das „Grammatische Telefon“ angesiedelt, eine der Sprachberatungseinrichtungen im deutschsprachigen Raum.ISK = Institut für Sprach- und [[Kommunikationswissenschaft] ] Tochterunternehmen Im Jahr 2000 wurde die Aachen Global Academy GmbH (im August 2006 umbenannt in RWTH International Academy gGmbH) gemeinsam von der RWTH Aachen und den Freunden und Förderern der RWTH Aachen e.V. (proRWTH) als jeweils 50-prozentige Gesellschafter gegründet. Fast alle Fachbereiche der RWTH Aachen bieten ihr Know-How (teilweise in Kooperation mit Partnern aus der Industrie) für Unternehmen in offenen Programmen oder Inhouse-Seminaren an. Je nach Angebot wird an der Weiterbildungsakademie (berufsbegleitend) ein Mastertitel, in einem kompakten Kurs ein Zertifikat oder bei einem kurzen Update-Angebot eine Teilnahmebescheinigung erworben; alle Formate werden von der RWTH Aachen entsprechend beurkundet bzw. bescheinigt. Exzellenzcluster Im Rahmen der Exzellenzinitiative wurde in der zweiten Förderlinie die Förderung der folgenden Exzellenzcluster bewilligt: * Integrative Produktionstechnik für Hochlohnländer * Ultra High Speed Mobile Information and Communication (UMIC) * Tailor-Made Fuels from Biomass Außerdem sollen mit dem UROP-Projekt Studenten in den ersten Studienjahren an Forschungsaktivitäten herangezogen werden. Das Programm richtet sich insbesondere an ausländische Studenten aus den USA und Kanada, um Kontakte zu Bildungs- und Forschungseinrichtungen in Nordamerika zu knüpfen. Graduiertenschulen Im Rahmen der Exzellenzinitiative wurde in der 1. Förderlinie die Förderung der folgenden Gradudiertenschule bewilligt: * Aachen Institute for Advanced Study in Computational Engineering Science An-Institute * ACCESS – Access e.V. Materials + Processes * DWI – Deutsches Wollforschungsinstitut an der RWTH Aachen e.V. * FGH – Forschungsgemeinschaft für Elektrische Anlagen und Stromwirtschaft e.V. * FIR – Forschungsinstitut für Rationalisierung an der RWTH Aachen e. V. * FiW – Forschungsinstitut für Wasser- und Abfallwirtschaft an der RWTH Aachen e. V. * gaiac – Forschungsinstitut für Ökosystemanalyse und Bewertung e.V. * IfU – Institut für Unternehmenskybernetik e.V. * IIF – Institut für Industriekommunikation und Fachmedien * IKV – Institut für Kunststoffverarbeitung in Industrie u. Handwerk an der RWTH Aachen e. V. * IPAK – Institut für Prozess- und Anwendungstechnik Keramik an der RWTH Aachen * PIA – Prüf- und Entwicklungsinstitut für Abwassertechnik an der RWTH Aachen e. V. * WZLforum an der RWTH Aachen (gGmbH) * OWI - Oel-Wärme-Institut gGbmH Fraunhofer-Institute * FIT – Fraunhofer-Institut für Angewandte Informationstechnik * ILT – Fraunhofer-Institut für Lasertechnik * IPT – Fraunhofer-Institut für Produktionstechnologie * IME – Fraunhofer-Institut für Molekularbiologie und Angewandte Oekologie Forschungs- und Kompetenzzentren der RWTH Aachen * Aachener Institute für Rohstofftechnik (AIR) * Aachener Kompetenzzentrum für Gesundheitsökonomie e.V. (AKFG) * Aachener Kompetenzzentrum Medizintechnik (AKM) * Aachener Kompetenzzentrum für Wissenschaftsgeschichte (AKWG) * Akustische Forschung (ZAF) * polymer chain (apc) * Bionik * Biowerkstoffe Aachen (bwa) * CAT Catalytic Center (CAT) * Center for Computational Engineering Science (CCES) * Computational Chemistry Coalition (CCC) * Forschungszentrum für Elektro-Magnetische Umweltverträglichkeit (FEMU) * EON Energy Research Center (EON ERC) * Glas (CCGA) * HumTec (Projekt House: Human Technology) * Klinische Forschung Biomat. (IZKF BIOMAT) * NanoClub * Magnetische Resonanz (MARC) * Optische Technologien und Systeme (Photonaix) * PROduktionsTEChnologie Aachen (PROTECA) * Prozesssimulation (SimPro) * Verdichter für Flugtriebwerke (in Gründung) * Virtuelle Realität (VRCA) * Zentrum Metallische Bauweisen (ZMB) Verbundforschung Experimentelle Elementarteilchenphysik * Exzellenzzentrum Teilchenphysik (Virtuelle) Institute in Kooperation mit Forschungseinrichtungen der Helmholtz-Gemeinschaft * Biohybridtechnologie (IBHT) * Ernst-Ruska-Zentrum für Mikroskopie und Spektroskopie mit Elektronen * Funktionale Molekülsysteme für die Informationstechnologie (IFMIT) * Flughafenplanung und -management * Virtual Institute High-Productivity Supercomputing (VI-HPS) * Virtuelles Institut für Spinelektronik (VISel) Externe Forschungseinrichtungen auf dem Campus * Advanced Microelectronic Center Aachen (AMICA) * Forschungsgesellschaft Kraftfahrwesen mbH Aachen (fka) Studienbeiträge Studiengebühren Die RWTH Aachen ist eine Hochschule des Bundeslandes Nordrhein-Westfalen. Am 21. März 2006 hat der nordrhein-westfälische Landtag unter der Bezeichnung „HFGG - Gesetz zur Sicherung der Finanzierungsgerechtigkeit im Hochschulwesen“ die gesetzliche Grundlage für die Erhebung allgemeiner Studienbeiträge beschlossen. Es steht den Hochschulen frei zu entscheiden, ob und in welcher Höhe sie Studienbeiträge erheben. Der Maximalbetrag ist auf 500 Euro pro Semester begrenzt. Der Senat der RWTH hat am 19. Juni 2006 eine entsprechende Beitragssatzung beschlossen. Seit dem Wintersemester 2006/07 müssen alle Erstsemester und seit dem Sommersemester 2007 sämtliche Studierende Studienbeiträge in der maximal erlaubten Höhe von 500 Euro zahlen. Die allgemeinen Studienbeiträge ersetzen das Studienkontenmodell. Die Studiengebühren sind ausschließlich für die Verbesserung der Lehre und Studienbedingungen einzusetzen. 50% der eingenommenen Studiengebühren gehen direkt an die Fakultäten, die sie für eigenverantwortliche Initiativen einsetzen können, weitere 25% werden antragsbezogen an die Fakultäten verteilt und 25% gehen zentral an die Hochschule für übergeordnete Maßnahmen. Die zweckmäßige und transparente Verwendung der Studiengebühren wird von einem Prüfgremium, an dem auch Studenten beteiligt sind und mitwirken können, überwacht.Informationen zu den Studiengebühren auf der Homepage der RWTH Aachen Siehe auch: Studiengebühren in Deutschland#Nordrhein-Westfalen Studierendenschafts- und Sozialbeitrag Der zusätzlich pro Semester zu zahlende Studierendenschafts- und Sozialbeitrag beträgt ab dem Sommersemester 2009 193,00 Euro. Der Beitrag setzt sich zusammen aus dem Sozialbeitrag zum Studentenwerk (56 Euro) und dem Studierendenschaftsbeitrag (137,00 Euro). Im Studierendenschaftsbeitrag sind für das Semesterticket 89,50 Euro, 37,10 Euro für das NRW-Ticket, 1,00 Euro für die Fachschaften und 5,09 für den AStA sowie weitere Initiativen wie das Hochschulradio Aachen (0,50 Euro) oder Uni&Kind e.V. (0,50 Euro) enthalten. Studentische Selbstverwaltung Studierendenparlament Das Studierendenparlament ist das oberste beschlussfassende Organ der Studierendenschaft, also aller immatrikulierten Studierenden an der RWTH Aachen. Zusammensetzung des Studierendenparlaments gemäß der Wahlergebnisse: n. a. bedeutet, dass die entsprechende Liste in dieser Wahlperiode nicht angetreten ist. Allgemeiner Studierendenausschuss Seit der konstituierenden Sitzung des Studierendenparlaments der 58. Wahlperiode (2009/2010) am 17. Juli 2009 wird der AStA von den Listen Allgemeine Fachschaftsliste (AlFa), Liberale Hochschulgruppe (LHG) und Juso-Hochschulgruppe (Juso-HSG) getragen. AStA-Vorsitzender ist seit dem 21. Oktober 2010 Alexander Buchheister (AlFa), sein Stellvertreter ist Jan Bußmann (Alfa). Seit Dezember 2007 gibt der AStA die Zeitschrift relatif – Campus-Magazin für Aachen heraus. Fachschaften Gegenwärtig existieren an der RWTH folgende 17 Fachschaften: # ## Mathematik, Physik, Informatik ## Chemie ## Biologie und Biotechnologie # Architektur # Bauingenieurwesen # Maschinenbau # ## Rohstoffe und Entsorgungstechnik ## Metallurgie und Werkstofftechnik ## Geologie und Mineralogie ## Geographie und Wirtschaftsgeographie # Elektrotechnik und Informationstechnik # ## Philosophie (Geistes- / Gesellschaftswissenschaften inkl. Lehramt) ## Lehramt mit beruflicher Fachrichtung ## Kommunikationswissenschaft # Wirtschaftswissenschaften # – # ## Medizin ## Zahnmedizin Eine Fachschaft 9 gibt es nicht mehr, da der entsprechende Fachbereich, die Pädagogische Fakultät, den Lehrbetrieb eingestellt hat. Studierende auf Lehramt werden je nach Studienrichtung den anderen Fachschaften zugeordnet. Sportreferat an den Aachener Hochschulen Das Sportreferat an den Aachener Hochschulen, die studentische Vertretung im Hochschulsport ist kein Referat des AStA. Es gibt auf der sportlichen Ebene eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen der FH Aachen und der RWTH Aachen. Das Sportreferat kümmert sich sowohl um die Belange der Studierenden im Hochschulsport als auch um Wettkämpfe und Eventmanagement im Hochschulsport. Bekannte Absolventen und Dozenten Einige bekannte und bedeutende Personen studierten oder arbeiteten als Dozent an der RWTH Aachen. Darunter sind fünf Nobelpreisträger und herausragende Wissenschaftler auf dem Gebiet der Natur- und Ingenieurswissenschaften, sowie mehrere Vorstandsmitglieder namhafter Industrieunternehmen. → siehe Liste der Angehörigen der RWTH Aachen Alumni-Vereinigungen miniatur|upright=0.4|Logo der Alumni * Alumni-Referat der RWTH * North American Alumni Association: Im Mai 2006 unterzeichneten Prof. Dr. Burkhart Rauhut sowie der Präsident der neuen Vereinigung, Prof. Dr. Laszlo Baksay, die Gründungsurkunde der Association of Alumni, Friends and Supporters of RWTH Aachen University in North-America. Seitdem widmet sich die Vereinigung der Vermittlung von Praktikums- und Arbeitsplätzen sowie der Organisation von Alumni-Treffen in Kanada, den USA und Mexiko. Regelmäßige Veranstaltungen Jährlich finden folgende Veranstaltungen an der RWTH statt: * Dies academicus – Studieninformationstag (jeweils am 2. Mittwoch im Juni) * Beratungstage der RWTH – 3 Informationstage für Schüler (Tag der Ingenieurwissenschaften, Tag der Naturwissenschaften, Informatik, Mathematik, Medizin und Tag der Geistes-, Gesellschafts-, Wirtschaftswissenschaften) * Schnupperstudium für Schülerinnen – eine Veranstaltung, die das Interesse von jungen Frauen an technischen Fächern verstärken oder wecken soll * Galaball der RWTH Aachen – Tanzveranstaltung im Eurogress * RWTH-Wissenschaftsnacht 5 vor 12 – Wissenschaft in ungewöhnlicher Form zu ungewöhnlicher Zeit (jeweils am 2. Freitag im November) * Die Feuerzangenbowle – Jeweils Mitte November veranstaltet das Filmstudio an der RWTH Aachen e.V. mehrere Filmvorführungen der Feuerzangenbowle, nicht nur für Studenten und mit insgesamt ca. 6000 Zuschauern in verschiedenen Sälen in der RWTH. An diesem Tag gibt es diverse öffentliche und private Feste, auf denen Feuerzangenbowle serviert wird. * Eishockey Unicup – Turnier der Fakultäten Maschinenbau, Elektrotechnik und Medizin (seit 1988) * Überregionale Bekanntschaft hat auch der jährliche Lousberglauf, der auf einer Strecke von ca. 5555 m einmal um den Lousberg herum führt. Weiterführende Informationen Siehe auch * Hochschulen in Nordrhein-Westfalen * Liste deutscher Hochschulen Weblinks * RWTH Aachen * AStA RWTH Aachen * Webseiten der Exzellenzinitiative an der RWTH Aachen * Virtuelle Ausstellung zur Hochschulgeschichte * Aachener Professorenverzeichnis * Das Zukunftskonzept der RWTH Aachen im DFG-Videoportal zur Exzellenzinitiative Literatur * Klaus Ricking: Der Geist bewegt die Materie, 125 Jahre Geschichte der RWTH Aachen. Mainz-Verlag, 1995 Fußnoten Kategorie:RWTH Aachen Aachen, Rwth Aachen, Rwth Kategorie:Hochschule in Aachen en:RWTH Aachen University es:Universidad Técnica de Aquisgrán mr:आखन विद्यापीठ ru:Рейнско-Вестфальский технический университет Ахена }}